Abica Aura
This article is about Abica as a member of Team Parade. For Abica as a boss, see Abi (Boss) and Ica (Boss). Abica is the combat unit made up of the sisters Abi and Ica. In all story segments, they are Abi and Ica, two unique characters. For combat purposes, they are Abica the Thieves. They have high evasion and dexterity as well as many attacks ranging from medium to extra-high damage, but low total hitpoints. Abica joined the party in RPG Parade 36: Family Matters (Part 2). They first fought as Team Parade members as Totchi's guardians in RPG Parade 43: The Ballad of Totchi (Part 1). Biography Abi and Ica are cousins of Janman. They are currently of their 1st stage in the Betting it All style of training in which they use weapons to aid them in combat. Their parents are constantly away on business leaving the two to raise themselves. They train with Pro occasionally who is their main instructor in the Betting it All Style. Their “playtime” usually involves training and picking fights with other kids and adults. They also steal whatever they need if their parents forget to provide them with it, which in most cases are the basic necessities of life! Personality Being children and having to raise themselves, the two have a rebellious attitude towards the world. They lack proper manners and social etiquette. They also have a tendency to steal things. Their main concern is to eat, fight, and survive to the end of the day, and they’ll do whatever it takes to do so. In Combat As thieves, Abi and Ica work together to distract, confuse, murder, and steal from their enemies. When they attack or defend, the girls take different actions based on combat rules specific to their teamwork. They are quick, with high evade and accuracy, easily dodging, blocking, and counterattacking against common thugs. Attacks This is an incomplete list... When Abica performs normal melee attacks, any of these moves might occur: *'Spade Cutter:' A dual-stab attack from Ica. *'Clover Cutter:' A dual-stab attack from Ica. *'Mr. Peanut Butter... Fun!:' Abi throws Mr. Peanut Butter which the enemy catches. While the target is confused, Abi delivers a well-aimed kick. (aka "Mr. Peanut Butter Kick") *'Ace Slash:' Ica either jumps at the target with a downward stab, or does a slash-stab combo. B.A.A.s *'Prize Pilfer:' Ica bumps into the target and starts mouthing off, while Abi pickpockets for loot. *'Acexecution:' Ica meditates a moment, and vanishes. She then appears behind her target, slashing the victim's throat. *'Straight Flush Slash:' Ica attacks the whole enemy group with a slash across the belly. *'Flank Prank:' The girls pretend to flee. One or two turns later, they perform a dual running strike. Ica rams her knife through the victim's back, and Abi slams the victim with Mr. Peanut Butter. *'Wake Up:' Revives a fallen teammate by poking the ally until they wake up. *'Mr. Peanut Butter Dance: '''Abi distracts the enemy with the Mr. Peanut Butter Dance having a chance to stun an entire group. Special B.A.A.s ''To be added. Team B.A.A.s *'Poker Pilfer': (Totchi/Abica) Ica and Totchi repeatedly stab the target, then Abi bashes the enemy with Mr. Peanut Butter, with a chance to steal loot. *... Appearances As bosses: *RPG Parade 02: Visiting a Friend *RPG Parade 36: Family Matters (Part 2) As members of Team Parade: *RPG Parade 40: Warlords *RPG Parade 43: The Ballad of Totchi (Part 1) *RPG Parade 44: The Ballad of Totchi (Part 2) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR7KAJB0sNk&feature=player_profilepage#t=0s%7CRPG Parade 62:Diva Part 2 -EPIC BOSS- *http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_profilepage&v=VtzkyDR-Hi4#t=1s%7CRPG Parade 61:Diva-EPIC BOSS-(Part 1) *RPG Parade 45: The Ballad of Totchi (Part 3) Trivia *Abica's respective B.A.A, Prize Pilfer along with their Team B.A.A with Totchi, Poker Pilfer is a reference to the 'Tech', Pilfer used by Kid, the main female character of Chrono Cross. *Abica can be compared to both Celia and Lette from Final Fantasy Tactics as being 'deadly assassins to be feared with' and also Kid and Mel from Chrono Cross as they're both 'thieves and quite mischievious' Category:Team Parade